Más que el destino
by abril marin marquez
Summary: nos encontramos en más de una ocasion siento que estamos destinado a estar juntos... dos grupos de idolos varones, uno femenino: un solo camino y el mismo sentimiento algo más que un simple encuentro...y más que una simple cancion la cual nos llevara a romper las reglas
1. Chapter 1

_**¡HOLAAAAAA! La verdad estoy muy emocionada con esta nueva historia ya que si leyeron: Uta no prince un final deseado, compartiendo un espacio, ayúdame a olvidar, Amor Prohibido **_

_**Pues ya me conocen su adicta amiga escritora de Uta no prince esta historia se me vino a la mente mientras me veía las 2 témporas…. (También mientras pensaba en mis Oc's)XD pero en fin solo quiero que la disfruten este es el primer cap. y si les gusta dejen sus Reviews para saber si quieren conti pero EEEEEN FIN disfruten y hay me dicen XD**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 1. Inicio

El frio del invierno era penetrante aquellos que no eran de las personas que soportaran el frio sería una simple tortura para ellos salir a la calle pero para aquellos que querían cumplir un más que simple sueño era de suma importancia….

Salir para poder soñar

Dos academias las cuales comparten un mismo reto el cual es: crear a los ídolos y compositores los cuales serían quienes escribieran aquellas e interpretaran las hermosas y bellas canciones las cueles hicieran soñar

A más de una simple persona

Francia

Saíto I.C.I

Tres días…solo eran tres días en los cueles miles de herederos e hijos de diferentes conocidos y desconocidos entraban a hacer tres exámenes los cuales eran:

Examen de asignaturas, examen de canto y finalmente el examen de música

Aquellos exámenes eran simplemente una pesadilla ya que el entonces dueño y director hacia que solo los mejores quedaban…

-por favor…déjenme pasar-las palabras provenían de un joven de cabellos color rosa claro, ojos azul cuelo, tés blanca

-es tarde…lamentemos que pierdas el último examen-decía aquellos guardaespaldas con voz firme y fría

-pero…yo-miro con tristeza hasta que…

-vale no me esperaba esto-

-señorita Origumo... ¿Qué hace aquí?-mirón a la joven quien sonrió con ternura

-el alboroto me sorprendió haci que vine por curiosa-decía la joven de bellos ojos color rojo claro, cabello largo color rojo que era sostenido por una coleta de caballo un fleco a la izquierda y de tés blanca-después de todo…que no es su deber dejar pasar a los que aprobaron el examen…después de todo es el final-

-es imposible…ya es tarde-decía serios

-eh pero si falta 20 minutos para que comience-miro a los hombres quienes perecían inexpresivos

-Icchigo tiene razón-un hermosa voz se escuchaba desde un auto del cual bajo una hermosa mujer de cabello color naranja claro el cual le llegaba unos 5 centímetros más arriba de la cintura, ojos de un color azul profundo y de tés blanca-después de todo él es un Nacuma-

-¿Nacuma?-los hombres se sorprendieron ante el chico quien estaba tranquilo-que no el ira a Saotome-

-no…esa es Miki-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa provocando que los hombres se hicieran a un lado

-es una buena decisión-decía contenta la chica de cabello naranja

-bien hecho…Rem bol-abrazo a su amiga quien sonrió

-vale pasemos-

-si-el joven escritor sonrió y los tres entraron a la academia

El camino era largo y silencioso los tres llegaron a un sala donde había pocos estuantes los cuales esperaban con instrumentos a la mano que llegara su turno

-aquí nos quedamos el examen para compositores que tres pasillos más adelante-sonrió la joven de cabello rojo mientras que el chico de orbes color azul sonreía con ternura

-gracias….pero ¿Cómo saben que es para compositor?-miro extrañado mientras que las fututas ídolos sonreían

-secreto…adiós-dijeron al unísono antes de entrar a la sala

-gracias-dijo para sus adentros antes de comenzar a caminar

Tres meses después.

La ceremonia de admisión había sido terminada en la cual una de las alumnas con las mejores notas tuvo que dar el discurso a los recién llegados

Clase S/A.

No era nada extraño encontrar en aquella clase a los mejores alumnos de aquella academia ya que solo los mejores entraban a la clase S/A

Mientras que los alumnos de la clase S/A estudiaban tranquilos no sabían lo que les pasaría…

-ahh…que aburrido será este semestre…a menos que-

Japón academia Saotome

El teléfono de la oficina de Shining Saotome sonaba incesantemente y a la vez era molesto…

-hola-tomo el teléfono el dueño de aquella academia de la escuela de ídolos

-¡hola Shining-san!-

-¡TOMOE!... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo en tono de molestia el de lentes de sol

-me entere de que tienes esperanzas en alguna cierta chica de cabello rosa…ja la verdad no creo que logres vencerme siempre quedas en segundo lugar haci que…porque no hacemos un trato…-comenzó a hablar el líder de Saíto

Al escuchar cada una de las palabras de aquel director Saotome se sorprendió ya que sabía que el director de Saíto era algo travieso, inquieto, demente y extraño pero con lo que decía ya que esta vez el ahora director se Saíto lo había dejado sin palabras

-¿Qué dices Shining-san?-

-esto debe de ser una broma Tomoe…pero ahh está bien-soltó un suspiro ya que el directo lo había convencido

-¡bien dicho…!has hecho una buena opción pero si mis lindas chicas ganan…ya sabes…pero si ganan esos tipos ya sabes-

-bien…pero serán los chicos en los cuales confió-le dejo en claro antes de colgar

Francia

Saíto I.C.I

-bien-

Dijo para sus adentros antes de mirar por la pantalla que mostraba la clase S/A

-Misuki Hamimemashita, Rem bol Jinquerio, Taranee Ikonochi, Icchigo Origumo, Nayatsuki Susumiya y Sakura Kuruma en ustedes está el futuro de Saíto y la última decisión de ''amor o no amor'' espero que mis cálculos no fallen-

Miro por segunda vez a la pantalla mientras que las nombradas se presentaban al resto de la clase

-confió en ustedes…chicas-

_**Continuara….**_

_**Corto losé pero espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué será de lo que hablaban Tomoe y Saotome?... ¿acaso are Yaoi? XD tranquilos y las en el próximo sabrán que pasara y si STARISH ganara o acaso será el grupo de las Oc´s bueno EEEEN FIN espero que les haya gustado dejen Reviews para saber si les gusto Y CLARO que dejen en ellos lo que piensen que pasara los que adivinen ganaran 1000 pesos XD muy pocos los ganan.**_

_**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS **_

_**Escritora fuera chao, chao **_


	2. Encuentro

_**¡HOLAAAA XD! La verdad estoy muy feliz ya que al principio pensé "tal vez no les guste la historia" pues la verdad casi siempre me pongo a dudar de mí pero ese no es el punto ya que solo quiero que disfrute en cap. tanto como amo escribir XD DISFRUTAD**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 2. Encuentro

Para todos los estudiantes de Saíto I.C.I era una gran sorpresa lo que Tomoe Kabuki había ducho el mismo día de admisión lo cual era:

-"se hará un examen solo los 45 mejores irán a la academia Saíto I.C.I en Japón"-

Los estudiantes sabían bien que el director cuando algo le entraba en mente nada absolutamente nada podía hacer que cambara de parecer

En cierta forma el director solo hacia lo que le venía haciendo en gana cuando le era en gana

Pero como había dicho solo los mejores 45 estudiantes de los 75 que lograron ingresar habían logrado ir a aquella academia en la otra parte del mundo

-muy bien damas…y caballeros-miro el joven director de cabello plateado, ojos azul brillante, tés blanca, que vestía con un esmoquin y miraba con su clásica sonrisa a los alumnos de Saíto-verán la academia que se encuentra justo al lado de la nuestra es Saotome...y pues Shining-san es un gran amigo haci que espero que se llevan bien con sus estudiantes vamos-miro a los alumnos con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar

Lo futuros ídolos sabían bien que cuando Tomoe dice ''amigo'' no es nada bueno ya que el año pasado por ''accidente'' secuestraron a uno de los alumnos

Pero ese no era el punto

Ya que aunque temerosos los estudiantes llegaron a lo que parecía ser los dormitorios de Saotome algo que los impresiono ya que ellos eran de Saíto

-verán…aremos un cambio Shining-san enviara a los mejores alumnos a una de sus clases y nosotros estaremos en sus dormitorios…descansen mis amados ídolos-sonrió con ternura y salió caminando a paso elegante y con un alegre tatareo

-debe de traer algo entre manos-decía al mismo tiempo los estudiantes antes de dispersarse

Al día siguiente.

Clase S/A.

Como la vez pasada los alumnos con las mejores notas estaban en la clase S/A. pero algo parecía no estar bien… ¿pero que era?

-muy bien alumnos y alumnas 6 chicos nuevos viene a nuestra academia…o clase pero en fin pasen chicos-dijo con firmeza el profesor mientras que 6 chicos entraban (NA. ya saben quiénes)

Parecía que al entrar aquellos apuestos chicos entraron a una dimensión paralela ya que el resto de los alumnos parecían serios y uno que otro le recordaba a un personaje famoso o ídolo virtual

-bien…le presentare a la presidenta de la clase Mitzuki Hamimemashita por favor señorita de pie-en ese momento una hermosa joven de cabello y ojos azul zafiro se levantó mientras mostraba frialdad-Mitzuki espero que les demuestres las respectivas normas y ordenes ¡CLARO! Que no quiero que también te retrases con todo lo que Tomoe te dio espero contar contigo-la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que la nombrada asintiera pero para él era suficiente

Las horas pasaban y nada cambiaba acepto que los chicos…que el idioma no se entendía nada

Y al concluir las primeras horas antes de que los chicos pudieran pedirle ayuda a la presidenta lo único que vieron fue que se levantó y que un chico trato de detenerla pero como era normal solo lo se zafo de su agarre y salió del aula

-la superior debe de estar molesta… ¿no? Rem bol-miro el chico de larga cabellera color purpura, alto, ojos del mismo color, tés blanca que vestía con el uniforme de la escuela (NA. el uniforme es como el de él anime de another)

-…si lo esta es normal en ella molestarse…siempre le piden cosas sin antes consultar si se puede o no-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que el joven sonrío

-Kainto…quieres ir por unas cosas de paso conseguimos lo que Akainto y León buscaban-miro a un joven de cabello y ojos azules quien sonrío

-bien-dijo el joven y salieron los dos

-León ¿Qué buscabas?-miro una joven de cabello rubio, ojos azul marino, tés blanca al chico

-eh…un nuevo anime-dijo con una sonrisa el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-Nayatsuki….quieres ir por unas cosas-miro a la nombrada quien sonrío

-vamos…Sakura-sonrío la joven chica rubia, ojos verdes, tés blanca mientras caminaba a la puerta

Pero sin duda algo pasaba algo le llamaba la atención al joven peli naranja quien esperaba que mínimo dos o tres estudiantes se le acercaran pero en lugar de eso todas lo ignoraron

-es sorprendente-dijo con una sonrisa el menor de los Jinguji

-¿Qué?-lo miraron el resto de los chicos

-ninguna se acercó a mi…creo que me divertiré-dijo en tono de burla mientras que Syo lo miraba con molestia

-toma las cosas en serio Ren-dijo molesto mientras que el nombrado se levantaba de su lugar

Pero eso no era de importar mientras que el resto de los chicos había decidido salir para ver que comían o en que perdían el tiempo

Mientras con Itoki y Tokiya.

Ambos caminaban con tranquilidad por lo que era los jardines que unían a Saíto y Saotome la verdad era un lugar hermoso y tranquilo

-ne, ne Tokiya crees que la presidenta este molesta-miro el pelirrojo al mayor quien solo negó

-no tengo idea Otoya-siguió caminando mientras que el otro pensaba en las posibilidades de que la superiora los regañara

-Taranee…es raro en ti mirarte leer usando lentes-le dijo Icchigo a la joven de cabello color violeta oscuro, tés blanca, ojos violeta claro

-eh…perdón no te escuche…Icchigo dijiste algo-la miro con una sonrisa mientras esta sonreía

-nada…no es nada-seguían caminando ambas entradas en su plática a tal grado que perdieron la distancia y…

Terminaron chocando y ambas cayeron al suelo

-creo que choque con una pared de ladrillos-decía la ojivioleta mientras miraba a su amiga

-lo lamento-la voz le era familiar pero el rostro no

-eh…no me esperaba esto…que carajo hace Hayato en la escuela-dijo seria mientras que este se sorprendía ante la chica

-¡Taranee!-le dijo algo preocupada la peliojiroja mientras que esta no comprendía-Tomoe dijo que no-la miro pero ello no le hizo caso

-en todo caso….-pero antes de terminar la oración Tokiya la había tomado de la mano y se la llevo corriendo

-¡TARANEE!-miro preocupada la escena mientras se levantaba-¡a dónde diablos la lleva!-miro molesta al chico de cabello rojo quien se mostraba confuso-¡TARANEE A DONDE CARAJO SE LA LLEVA!-

-¿eh?...no, no, no, no lose-dijo algo preocupado ya que la chica parecía molesta

-me llevaras con ellos o enserio conocerás quien es Icchigo Origumo-lo miro con intensidad mientras que el chico se preocupo

Mientras con Tokiya y Taranee.

Ambos corrían bueno solo uno mientras que la otra era llevada casi a rastras

La mayoría de los estudiantes se sorprendían ante la escena ya que los estudiantes de Saotome conocían a Tokiya por ser respetuoso y tener gran paciencia pero esto era muy impresionante

Mientras que los de Saíto se preocupaban por la de ojos violeta ya que sin la presidenta estaba perdida

Pero al poco rato el chico de cabello oscuro se detuvo algo agitado pero aun sosteniendo a la ojivioleta

-no me molestaría que me soltaras-decía molesta pero el ídolo no la soltó

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Hayato?...que no sabes que es mi…-antes de terminar fue cortado por la ojos violeta quien sonrió

-que mentira más vil…escucha me pasa lo mismo solo que yo lo hago por mi hermana Tsubasa…nadie lo sabrá mientras te alejes de mi e Icchigo entendido…Hayato-se alejó del ídolo mientras comenzaba a buscar a la pelirroja

-'_que chicas más rara'-_pensaba mientras miraba marcharse a la ojivioleta-'_Tsubasa…eso explica porque me parecía familiar'-_

Mientras en la escuela.

A simple vista para los directores sabían que ese ''experimento'' era mala idea ya que no habían pasado menos de unas cuantas horas y los estudiantes ya se querían matar

-manos a la obra…Shining-san-sonrió el albino mientras que el de lentes se molesto

Pero nada cambiaba los alumnos cada segundo que pasaba se molestaban más…

-étudiantes de Sait…su directory Tomoe qu'Ibérique khagan Lo situaient combo sé que no se levant bien habitassions de différentes colugos y Claros que gambien mixtes- simplemente los estudiantes estaban perplejos ante lo que su director había dicho

-menuda-

-maremí-repetían suplicando que fuera falso mientras que los de Saotome no comprendían el idioma

-lo que Tomoe-dono dijo fue que serán habitaciones mixtas y de diferentes colegios-al escuchar esto los alumnos se sorprendieron simplemente era una locura

Sin duda este era el peor día para los estudiantes.

Y sin más preámbulos los estudiantes tuvieron que obedecer a los directores y para mayores sorpresas sus cosas estaban ya acomodadas en su lugar solo que esta vez era diferente:

No sería mujeres y hombres si no que en una habitación hombres y la de alado mujeres sin duda había veces que los directores asustaban

Pero la hija única de los Jinquerio al saber esto logro tranquilizarse pero no detendría su búsqueda.

-Misuki…me alegra que este aquí-miro Rem bol algo agitada a la peliojizafiro quien como le era costumbre no mostraba expresión alguna

-¿Qué pasa Rem bol?-la miro con seriedad mientras caminaba a su dormitorio

-bueno…las clases empiezan dentro de poco…tu nunca faltas…y pues quería saber si algo te molesta-la miro con una sonrisa pero ella solo le dio una mirada llena de frialdad

-no-

Sin duda había veces que ambas comenzaban a dudar de su amistad…eran tan diferentes la presidenta de la clase: Mitzuki o como le gusta Misuki era muy fría y reservada al contario de Rem bol quien era alegre y en varias ocasiones le tocaba el papel de la sexy de la escuela pero había algo que si debían saber…era que nada las haría pelear

Mientras ambas caminaban platicando hacia la clase S/A. no se percataron de lo que pasaría

-sin duda la lady de cabello zafiro es fría…creo que más que tú Masa-miraba Ren con burla a su amigo quien solo caminaba unos dos pasos antes que él

-no me interesa lo que piensas Ren…vamos date prisa tenemos que llegar a clases-decía serio como de costumbre el peli azul

-sí, si-

Paso a paso…centímetro a centímetro cada vez más cerca y sin darse cuenta ambos chocaron provocando que la de ojos zafiro callera al piso

-¡Mitzuki!-la miro en el piso y se sorprendió

-ya te dije que Misuki-le dijo seria mientras que los alumnos de Saíto se acercaba a la nombrada

-Hamimemashita-

-presidenta-

-superior está bien-muchos chicos la rodeaban e incluso los de su clase

-te ayudo-Masato extendió su mano pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe a esta alejándola de ella

-yo…jamás necesitare de nadie-lo miro con frialdad e intensidad mientras se levantaba dejándolo sin palabras

-Misuki…espera-

Sin duda la presidenta…

Era diferente a las demás

-la lady…ya se fue…Masa-dijo sonriendo y Masato reacciono

-vámonos llegaremos tarde-

Y al decir esto ambos se fueron a la clase S/A.

_**¿Qué tal? Les gusto el segundo cap. XD espero que si…pronto el tres y sabrán que paso con los chicos Vocaloid…*3* no dije nada pero EEEEN FIN espero que les haya gustado MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera PAZ XD. **_


	3. Un encuentro más destino?

_**¡HOLAAAAA! Espero que disfruten este cap. la verdad estaba con una amiga quien es muy penosa XD SALUDA "X" no diré el nombre es confidencial empieza con "L" (su amiga le grita y ella se asusta) XD DISFRUTEN EL CAP.**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 3. Un encuentro más… ¿destino?

Era una gran sorpresa para el peli naranja y el peli azul la verdad Masato esperaba mínimo un "gracias" por respuesta de la presidenta pero lo único que obtuvo fue un:

-no necesito y jamás necesitare de alguien-

Aquella mujer sí que era un bloque de hielo

Pero no tenían tiempo para pensar en ello al contrario tenían que ir a sus respectivas clases las cuales apenas si comprendían ya que hablaban en francés no en japonés

Al llegar a la clase antes de poder pedir perdón por llegar tarde solo notaron la presencia de la presidenta quien estaba en el escritorio del profesor

-llegan tarde…si el profesor estuviera aquí tendrían severos problemas-dijo con frialdad la ojizafiro mientras ambos se dirigían a sus asientos

-dime…ice-lady…tendremos que estar aquí por siempre-miro Ren a la peli zafiro quien lo miraba con intensidad y frialdad

-me llamas ice-lady otra vez y lamentara la existen…-pero antes de terminar aquella oración un alumno quien portaba el uniforme de Saíto pero con varias vendas las cuales tenían pequeñas manchas de sangre de las cuales no trataba de ocultar entraba sin pedir permiso

-Tainto-

Se escuchaban los murmullos de los estudiantes mientras que la presidenta miraba al peli purpura

-presidenta…si llegue tarde es porque…soy masoquista-miro con su único ojo visible ya que el otro era cubierto por un parche blanco

-en ese caso solo toma asiento estaré encargada de cuidarlos hasta la siguiente hora-miro como al resto la peli zafiro mientras el chico caminaba con lentitud y a la vez mantenía una mirada demasiado penetrante

-Tainto… ¿Dónde estabas?-Kainto y Akainto miraron a su medio hermano quien parecía muy triste

-seré masoquista…más bien no idiota para decirles que hacia-miro a sus medios hermanos quienes se asustaron ante el chico ojipurpura (NA. es como Taito)

-solo dos semanas-miro a Ren quien no comprendió-dos semanas estarán aquí-dijo seria mientras leía un libro

La hora transcurrió rápido y con ello el resto de las horas y al terminar lo que la mayoría pudo notar era una cosa: como la presidenta salía rápidamente de aquel salón

-la superiora es increíble ¿no?-miro el chico quien anteriormente había detenido a Misuki-perdón…soy Edward Gakupo Masakawa-sonrío mientras extendía la mano y Masato la tomo para saludarlo

-no lose no la conozco bien-dijo serio mientras el ojipurpura lo soltaba

-eh…es cierto tú solo estarás dos semanas…ja lo siento pero la superiora es increíble…se ocupa de tantas cosas sin reprochar…e incluso sustituye a algunos profesores la mayoría la envidia más por su notoria belleza-al reaccionar se cubrió la boca y se sonrojo-¡no le digas a la superiora que pensé eso!...me comienzo a llevar bien…no quisiera que se molestara conmigo-

-tranquilo-miro al más alto y recordó-tu nombre es como el del ídolo del PC…era-trataba de pensar y en ese momento el nombre le llego-Kamui Gakupo-

-¡no me llames haci!- dijo algo molesto mientras terminaba de tomar sus cosas-en fin sé que tu cuarto esta junto al de la presidenta…me gustaría que la cuidaras…Rem bol y ella tienen muchos acosadores-

Al escuchar esto el peli azul se sorprendió pero decidió dejar la duda

Al día siguiente.

Parecería que los días duraran años pasaban con demasiada lentitud…y las horas eran como siglos

Después de haber esperado un largo tiempo por fin llego el descanso Masato miro a la chica de bellos orbes color zafiro quien terminaba algunas cosas de lo que parecía ser del consejo estudiantil…pero en ese momento recordó que ella solo era la presidenta de la clase

Cuando vio que la peli zafiro se levantó solo la miraba con gran disimulación mientras que el chico de larga cabellera iba tras de ella cual perro tras su amo

-sempai-sonrió el más alto

-¿sempai…?-lo miro confundida mientras este sonreía

-escuche a unos estudiantes de Saotome y eso significa que eres una alumna de grado superior o mejor-sonrió mientras esta se mostraba sin expresión-tal vez deberías comenzar a acostúmbrate…por cierto donde será hoy-

-en los jardines…bajo un árbol de durazno-dijo seria mientras salía

-BIEN-se acercó a sus cosas y las tomo-rayos olvide el libro-

Después de eso la tarde fue demasiado normal para todos en aquella clase

La mañana no tardó en llegar lo cual sorprendió a todos los alumnos quienes solo querían dormir más en lugar de levantarse temprano y terminar muy atontados

Las clases por extraño que parecieran eran más rápidas para los de la clase S/A

Hasta que notaron que algo faltaba o más bien alguien

-¡MISUKI-SEMPAI NO ESTA!-grito aterrado Kainto mientras era detenido por Rem bol-tal vez… ¡LA SECUESTRARON VAMOS A FRANCIA A BUSCARLA!-pero no podía ni siquiera salir del salón porque era detenido por la peli naranja

-tranquilo ice-boy-sonrió mientras Ren la miraba-debe de estar en la….-comenzó a procesar cada una de sus palabras para terminar soltando al peli azul-¡tal vez si la secuestraron!-dijo alarmada mientras el de parche buscaba unas cosas

-alguien tiene un cuchillo-dijo como si nada mientras Akainto y Sakura calmaban a los demás

-vamos a la biblioteca en el descanso…sempai debe de estar hay todos la conocemos MUY bien por ello debe de estar leyendo-sonrió como de costumbre Gakupo provocando que algunas chicas del salón se sonrojaran con el adorable chico

Las horas pasaron y el recreo llego y sin esperar todos en la clase S/A salieron pero la mayoría fue a buscar a la presidenta

Pero al contario de Masato no le importó y comenzó a caminar para ir a los jardines la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en los comedores y los de la clase S/A buscando a la peli zafiro para él le era muy extraño que una chica tan fría fuera buscada por tantos

Los más probable…por conveniencia pero el apellido le sonada demasiado….Hamimemashita sin duda lo había escuchado pero no lo recordaba con gran exactitud

Llego a una zona tranquila y algo alejada y se recargo contra la copa de un árbol para terminar sorprendiéndose con lo que se encontró…o más bien con quien se encontró

-¡Mitzuki!-miro a la nombrada quien parecía dormir en la copa del árbol

-es Misuki….-abrió uno de sus ojos y miro al futuro ídolo-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-eso quiero saber…todos te buscan-dijo serio mientras la menor miraba al cielo

-la verdad planeaba faltar a las clases tal vez haci me quiten el cargo de "presidenta"-miro al peli azul quien se sorprendió-que no te sorprenda nunca quise ese cargo…y mucho menos estudiar música…solo lo hago por Karimí, Guilbert y mis familiares-

-y porque lo haces si no quieres-le dijo algo molesto por su actitud mientras esta solo se mostraba sin expresión

-solo quiero manejar las corporaciones pero en lugar de eso…mis padres me dijeron "tienes el don estudiaras en Saíto"…ni siquiera escucharon mi decisión y solo entre a hacer los exámenes trate de hacerlos mal pero en lugar de eso…salí con las mejores notas…odio esto-dijo molesta mientras este solo la miraba

-baja-

-¿Qué?-no comprendió mientras este se mostraba molesto

-que bajes…te…puedes caer-dijo algo apenado pero la peli zafiro solo lo miro con intensidad

-no-dijo fría y cortante-nunca me he caído haci que….-antes de terminar la oración un lindo gato salto sobre ella provocado que su equilibrio se perdiera y callera pero antes de caer al piso fue atrapada por Masato quien a su vez resbaló para terminar sobre ella

La miro solo unos segundo para terminar sonrojado…solo unos simples segundos se necesitaron

Aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos cual bella piedra preciosa los cuales no solo parecían mostrar frialdad si no un brillo un bello brillo los cuales daban una impresión de que eran….lo más bello del universo más bello que mirar las estrellas en una noche completamente oscura…más bello que la imágenes que se mostraban en los libros de ciencias sobre las galaxias y nebulosas las cuales eran hermosas y brillantes pero eso comparado con los ojos de la peli zafiro no alcanzaban ni siquiera a un cuarto menos de un cuarto porque eran….

Muy poca cosa contra los ojos de Misuki

Miraba detenidamente aquellos hermosos ojos hasta que se vio interrumpido por ciertos murmullos

-quítate-dijo fría y en ese instante Masato reacciono

-presidenta-

-Está bien-

-ese pervertido la toco-era algunos de los tantos murmullos que se escuchaban pero solo unos fue el más escuchado

-MISUKI-SEMPAI…Masa-san te dije que no lastimaras a Misuki-sempai-era nada más y nada menos que Edward Gakupo quien abrazaba a la nombrada quien solo se sonrojaba ante el contacto con el mayor

-suéltala-se escuchó la voz de Tainto y en ese momento todos se apartado para mostrar al chico quien parecía haberse cortado porque de sus vendas se marcaba la sangre y en algunas partes sangraba

-Tainto…no nos preocupes quieres-hablaron al mismo tiempo los mellizos Sinecura mientras el de parche los miraba

-¡te dije que las soltaras!-dijo molesto y en ese momento el de mayor estatura se alejó de la peli zafiro

Todos miraban al apuesto chico masoquista quien parecía muy molesto con el más alto pero dejo eso a un lado y miro con gran odio y rencor al peli azul

-te vuelves a cercar o a tocar a Mitzuki y…-saco un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo y termino clavándolo a unos escasos centímetros del rostro del peli azul-no verás el amanecer otra vez…-tomo la mano de la peli zafiro y se la llevo jalándola y por lo visto lo hacía con fuerza provocando un gran enojo en el peli azul y preocupación en el de mayor estatura

-¡suéltala!-jalo a la de ojos de piedra preciosa provocando una gran sorpresa en los espectadores y una gran preocupación entre: los mellizos Sinecura (NA. Kaito y Akaito…es decir Akainto y Kainto XD)

En la amigas de Mitzuki, Gakupo y el resto de los estudiantes de la clase S/A

Ya que si conocían al medio hermano de los Sinecura él aria dos cosas: 1.- mostrase frio y marcharse o la más probables que era la 2.- golpear a Masato sacar el cuchillo del árbol acuchillarlo hasta

Matarlo sobornar a los maestros y quedarse con la sangre del peli azul ya que a él le encantaba el color rojo y claro que al sangre

-Tainto….no lo hagas-las chicas miraban al de parche mientras que los chicos tenían cámaras para tomar fotos y subirlas a las redes sociales

-te salvaste…Hijirikawa…pero si te acercas otra vez a Misuki cava tu tumba-dijo frio y macabro para al final irse

-deberías sentirte afortunado…Tainto ¡NUNCA! escuchaste ¡NUNCA! perdona a nadie-sonrío Gakupo mientras Misuki comenzaba a caminar y sus amigas la seguían sonriendo

-¿Por qué te metiste de esa forma…Masa-chan?-miro Natsuki al nombrado que se sorprendió

-¿Cuándo llegaron?-dijo algo sorprendió mientras Ren trataba de no reír a carcajadas

-es la primera vez que te comportas haci por una lady-sonrío Ren mientras Masato no le tomaba importancia a su comentario

-tú arias lo mismo…no podía permitir que ese psicópata la lastimara…simplemente no me gusta-dijo serio mientras Itoki, Ren y Syo miraban sorprendidos al peli azul porque si no cambiaban el rumbo de las cosas tal vez…

Se terminaría enamorando de la chica de zafiro

Dos días después

Era demasiado normal la mañana solo que las primeras horas que eran de inglés y física estaban libres por ello solo estuvieron en el salón pero en la de física solo estaba en los jardines dispersados

El peli naranja no sabía que hacer estaba muy aburrido demasiado para ser verdad a tal grado que comenzaba a odiar aquella clase

Porque Haruka Nana mí se encontraba en la clase A no en la S/A por ello no podría tratar de enamorarla y en dos semanas tendría que ir a la clase S eso lo molestaba y bastante

Pero se distrajo…solo se distrajo al ver a la hermosa peli naranja quien parecía muy feliz con el chico de nombre Kainto Sinecura

De alguna forma le molestaba verla feliz con ese hombre…pero sacudió su cabeza pensando que él ya amaba a alguien más por ello solo observo la escena que era:

Rem bol con un leve sonrojo entregándole una pequeña caja que contenía una bufanda azul la cual resaltaba con su cabello y ojos

Mientras que el chico al verla la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla mostrando su agradecimiento

Al ver a la chica contenta y retirándose se sentía molesto…esa "lady" era la única que no había tratado de conquistar…sin duda se divertiría con aquella hermosa mujer en un intento de… "enamorarla"

_**Y bien… ¿les gusto? Díganme si les gusto este cap. porque mi orgullo de escritora desciende con rapidez por ello me dicen si quieres conti XD SIIIIII bien espero que les haya gustado en el próximo más chicos, sorpresas, destino y tal vez celos y comedia XD pero EEEEEEEN FIN **_

_**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera Paz XD **_


	4. buscando y robando

_**¡HOLAAAAAA! Espero que disfruten este cap. no sé cómo me quedo es que ando un poco decaída ya saben AHHH la vida pero en fin lo que pasa es que estoy algo preocupada en ciertas cosas como… ¿me usaran? O ¿usaran mis ideas para cosas malas? Y ya saben pero trabajos de la Secu. En fin no me hagan mucho caso pero EEEEN FIN disfruten el cap.**_

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 4. Buscando y robando

La mañana iniciaba como era de costumbre tranquila y pacifica todos estaban en lo que era sus respectivas clases esperando que diera inicio las horas escolares

-Tainto…-los mellizos Sinecura miraron a su medio hermano quien no mostraba expresión alguna mientras se picaba con un lapicero provocando que sangrara-podrías…dejar…eso-lo miraron pero este no los escuchaba

-deja eso Tainto-miraron a la chica de zafiro quien la había quitado el lapicero en un solo movimiento

-presidenta…démelo-dijo algo distante para después mirar como el chico de cabello azul hablaba con el peli naranja-que idiota-

-¡Tainto!...no tienes derecho a…-pero antes de terminar la oración el nombrado se levanto

-discúlpeme…pero no quiero este en la misma clase que con…-volteo si señalo a Masato quien se sorprendió-¡ese pervertido!-todos al escuchar el tono que tenía el del perche se sorprendieron ya que nunca lo habían escuchado

-Tainto-los mellizos miraron como su hermano se levantaba y salía del aula mientras todos murmuraban acerca de la actitud del chico masoquista

-creo que no debiste meterte con la Ice-lady-sonrío Ren mientras Masato lo miraba molesto

-alumnos a sus lugares-entro el profesor mientras los mellizos Sinecura se preocupaban por su hermano

A partir de ese momento las clases comenzaron y como eran de costumbre eran tranquilas

El resto de las horas era por igual pero no se notaban tranquilas para los mellizos Sinecura en las cuales eran una tortura ya que…Tainto no regresaba

Las horas escolares terminaron y con ello la preocupación aumentaba ya que si conocían al masoquista tal vez…ya estaba muerto sin esperar: Misuki, Rem bol, Sakura, Nayatsuki, Taranee, Icchigo, Kainto, Akainto, Gakupo, Kami, León y Kagame salieron a buscar a Tainto

-¡TAAAAIINTOOOO DONDE ESTAS!-se escuchaban los gritos que daba Kainto mientras el resto lo buscaba

-Misuki tú y Gakupo búsquelo cerca de las rejas-miro Sakura a los nombrados que quienes salieron corriendo

Ellos no eran la acepción ya que también los chicos e incluyendo Haruka buscaban a Tainto

-¿Quién es Tainto?-miro Haruka al resto quienes sonrieron

-un masoquista que tiene preocupados a todos en la clase S/A-miro Masato a Haruka quien sonrío

-¡TAAAAIIINTOOOOO!-Akainto y Kainto no paraban de gritar mientras que las demás buscaban donde podían

En ese momento Ren decidió aprovechar que la peli naranja estaba sola buscando al masoquista y se acercó a ella como era su costumbre: con una rosa y una voz seductora

-vaya lady…no deberías estar sola-la miro seductoramente mientras ella lo ignoraba-¿lady?-le era impresionante lo que pasaba ya que eso JAMAS le había pasado

-deberías dejar esas tonterías Jinguji Tainto está desaparecido debemos buscarlo-dijo entre seria y molesta mientras este solo la miraba

-bien… ¿Qué tal si lo buscamos los dos?-le dio una sonrisa seguida de un guiño

-bien-

Al decir estas palabras ambos comenzaron a buscar al de parche quien por extraño que pareciera no estaba en ningún lugar

Todos estaban muy cansados buscaron en todos los lugares: la biblioteca, los jardines, las rejas, en los árboles e incluso en los baños pero nada el masoquista no estaba

-¡TODO ES CULPA DE MASATO!-gritaban al mismo tiempo los mellizos Sinecura-¡SI NO HUBIERAS TRATADO DE VIOLAR A MISUKI ESTO JAMAS HUBIERA PASADO!-miraban molestos al peli azul quien estaba muy sorprendido

-yo…no trate de hacer eso-miro a Misuki quien regresaba junto con Gakupo-en primer lugar apenas si la conozco-dijo serio mientras los mellizos se molestaban

-chicos no lo encontramos…vaya que Tainto es muy escurridizo-sonrío Gakupo para después mostrase preocupado por su amigo-temo por él-

-no eres el único…todos estamos preocupado…no sabemos que puede hacer-dijo seria para después mirar a todos lados-¿Dónde está Rem bol?-

Era cierto no estaba todos ahora sí que estaban preocupado primero se había perdido uno de los Sinecura pero ahora la única de los Jinquerio

-y… ¿Dónde está Ren?-pregunto Masato para después todos preocuparse más

Sí que estaban en problemas

Mientras con Ren y Rem bol.

Ambos buscaban al chico de perche quien no estaba por ningún lado eso era muy preocupante

-vaya que estoy preocupada…eh…Ren, Ren-miro que el nombrado no estaba y se preocupó más ahora sí que estaba preocupada

Cuando menos espero el nombrado salió de su escondite para terminar capturando a la peli naranja en un abrazo

-estabas preocupada por mi…lady-le dijo en un susurro para después mirar a la futura ídolo quien temblaba-Rem bol-

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que se zafara de su agarre para después salir corriendo

-¡REM BOL!-

No importara las veces que la llamara la nombrada no lo escuchaba solo corría lo más que podía hasta que llego a cierto punto de haberse cansado

Miro su celular el cual por mala suerte se le había acabado la batería pero por cómo estaba el cielo no sería más de las 7:00 de la tarde

-vaya que me asuste…que mal que no dejo de actuar haci cuando me asusto-libero un suspiro para después recargarse contra el árbol que estaba detrás de ella-lo más probable es que Misuki esté en la habitación…debe de estar muy molesta conmigo-sonrío para sus adentros para después sentarse en el pasto miro el cielo y recordó los momentos en Francia y en Saíto y cuando menos lo espero se comenzó a sonrojar

-"_deja de pensar en él…Rem bol…pero aunque lo ayude él solo debe de verme como una amiga"-_movió hacia los lados su cabeza para después tratar de aclarar su mente y recordar lo que buscaba-TAIN…-

Pero antes de terminar su oración o de levantarse fue detenida por Ren quien la había detenido por la manera que respiraba parecía estar muy cansado

-¿Ren?-lo miro pero este solo la llevo hasta el árbol terminándola acorralando contra el árbol y evitando que escapara usando sus brazos para evitar que saliera hacia la izquierda o derecha-¿Qué quieres…Ren?-el nombrado no decía ninguna palabra solo la miraba pero ella solo se preocupó más por el chico masoquista que por él-déjame ir tengo que buscar a Tainto-

-veo…que…te importa más el emo…que…otra cosa-decía entrecortado para tratar de modular su respiración

-él no es un emo…solo es masoquista…y debo de encontrarlo Kainto…debe de estar muy preocupado-al escuchar el tono que tenía al pronuncia aquel nombre se dio cuenta de lo que la futura ídolo sentía por el peli azul

-haci que te gusta el ice-boy-sonrío mientras se sentaba en el pasto

-tú…que sabes-dijo sonrojada para después mirarlo-a ti te gusta Haruka…Nana mí ¿no?-lo miro y este se sorprendió

-¿Qué sabes?-dijo algo sorprendido mientras ella sonreía

-es sencillo saberlo-miro como el tercer hijo de los Jinguji le hacia la seña de que se sentara a su lado y ella lo hizo

-aquella bufanda que le diste… ¿Por qué?-al escuchar su propio tono de voz se sintió apenado ya que sonaba muy posesivo

-Tomoe nos pidió que los ayudáramos y como se parece mucho al ídolo de la PC decidí hacerlo parecido solo que a él le gusta mucho el anime/manga y el helado-sonrió para sus adentros mientras el peli naranja la miraba

-haci que solo traerás a Kaito Shion a la realidad-le guiño el ojo y ella solo sonrío

-si solo que él no será un pésimo cosplayer-sonrío mientras el peli naranja se recostaba en el pasto-Ren…no deberías quedarte dormido-lo sacudió levemente para después tratar de levantarse pero aquel acto no fue logrado ya que el ídolo la termino jalando y atrayendo para que terminara encima de él

-¿Qué carajo…?-miro al peli naranja quien tenía una mirada seductora

Mientras en los dormitorios

-¡genial, simplemente genial!-caminaba y mostraba un gran sarcasmo la chica de zafiro

-¿Qué le pasa?-Masato miro a Gakupo quien sonreía

-es normal a ver a sempai en ese estado cuando se trata de Rem bol ellas dos son las mejores amigas desde la infancia-sonrío el chico de larga cabellera mientras la futura ídolo no paraba de decir cosas sin sentido

-¿Qué pasa…porque tanto alboroto?-en ese momento todos quienes eran los Vocaloid, Starsh y Starish (NA. bueno serán) voltearon para encontrarse con Tainto

-¡TAAAIINTOOO!-todos miraron al ídolo quien no parecía mostrar expresión

-¿Dónde estabas?-dijeron al mismo tiempo los mellizos Sinecura

-en la biblioteca-

-buscaron hay-dijeron Sakura y Nayatsuki

-es porque…-recordó y señalo un estante de libros (NA. imagínenlos versión chibi hasta terminar su explicación)-me dio sueño y subí a un estante de libros para dormir pero el timbre del almuerzo me despertó y fui a comer-

-¡BUSCAMOS EN LOS COMEDORES!-miraron los Sinecura a Tainto quien hizo lo mismo

-fue porque me buscaron cuando estaba entre la multitud…y después los vi salir de los comedores cuando yo apenas salía-miro a sus hermanos quienes estaban atónitos-también después de comer me dio sueño y vine a mi habitación-

-¡HIJIRO TE BUSCO!-Taranee e Icchigo miraron a Tainto quien señalo la cama

-no me encontró porque me dormí debajo de la cama-

-¡LO MATO!-

-también te extrañe presidenta-abrió los brazos mientras ella era detenida por las chicas

-en todo caso donde esta Rem bol-Kainto miro a las chicas quienes se comenzaron a preocupar por su amiga (sin chibi)

-no lose…Rem bol…esa idiota siempre metiéndose en problemas-Misuki miro hacia la ventana mientras Gakupo la miraba

-sempai…estará bien después de todo tu le enseñaste a defenderse-sonrío el chico de larga cabellera mientras la chica de zafiro lo miraba con un leve sonrojo

-Ga…ku…po-en ese momento todos miraron al chico de parche quien miraba con odio al nombrado quien solo se escondió tras Masato

Mientras con Ren y Rem bol

Esta vez era Ren quien estaba sobre Rem bol mientras que al mismo tiempo le cubría la boca para evitar que gritara

-no pienso hacerte daño…lady-le dijo en tono seductor mientras mostraba la peli naranja que trataba de no derramar las lágrimas que sus ojos tenían

Aquella expresión le era hermosa nunca se imaginó que cuando la única de los Jinquerio tuviera lágrimas en los ojos luciera tan hermosa

Lentamente fue quitando la mano de su boca mientras con la otra detenía sus manos para al final

Besarla en los labios….

_**¿Qué tal les gusto?... o ¿no les gusto? Me lo dicen por los Reviews XD si quieren saber qué hace Rem bol esperen el otro ja, ja, ja, ja soy mala se sabrá si Rem bol cede o lo empuja y demanda por acoso sexual XD**_

_**Bueno EEEEEN FIN mi trabajo queda aquí….por el momento**_

_**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS **_

_**Escritora fuera paz XD**_


	5. Respuesta

_**¡HOLAAAAA! Espero que disfruten este Cap. XD la verdad espero que me haya quedado bien es solo que la inspiración se me empezó a cortar y me dije a mi misma -'PIENSA ABRIL, PIENSA' y haci se me vino la idea completa para el cap. pero EEEEEEEN FIN disfruten el Cap. XD**_

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 5. Respuesta

Era una gran sorpresa la cual recibía no se esperaba que eso pasara ya que Rem bol Jinquerio: se encontraba siendo besada por el tercer hijo de los Jinguji eso era una gran sorpresa para la peli naranja

Pensando que era una simple broma espero que la dejara…pero al contrario los besos aumentaban de intensidad

Cada vez eran más apasionados

El aire jugo en contra del chico de cabellera naranja…al terminar aquel aire el cual era vital para la vida se separó de la joven de bellos ojos cuales eran un bello día soleado…tan claros y azules como el cielo

La miro con lujuria mientras respiraba muy agitado miraba a la hermosa chica quien estaba sonrojada y confundida…pero a la vez mostraba una mirada de miedo y tristeza

-¿Qué te pasa…lady?-la miro mientras ella solo trataba de quitarlo de encima

-¡quítate…idiota!-lo miro muy molesta mientras este se sorprendía

-"_esto es sorprendente…normalmente la mayoría de las señoritas quieren que las bese pero…ella quien tuvo el gran honor…me rechaza esto es imposible…nadie ¡NUNCA NADIE! Me ha rechazado por ello…la lady se acostumbrara a mí me amara"-_miro a la chica quien tenía una mirada llena de molestia y odio

En menos de lo que espero la hermosa chica volvió a ser besada por el más alto quien no solo la besaba con gran pasión sino que también el mayor recorría con sus manos el perfecto cuerpo de la peli naranja

Trataba de alejarlo pero le era imposible…la de menor estatura comenzó a sentir como el más alto la recorría por completo

Le era molesto y desagradable pero no podía quitarlo de encima suyo hasta que sintió como le comenzaba a quitar la corbata de su uniforme y como desabotonaba lentamente su blusa

Después de varios intentos logro zafar su mano para terminar golpeando fuertemente en el rostro a Ren

El golpe tuvo tanta fuerza que logro alejar a Ren de ella con gran velocidad se levantó y comenzó a caminar mientras el ídolo la miraba

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo molesto mientras que le ídolo solo lo miro con gran odio

-¡MUERETE!-

Miro por última vez al peli naranja para después irse

-"_es la primera vez…que…mejor dejo eso a un lado después de todo mañana será otro día"-_el futuro ídolo se levantó mientras tocaba su mejilla y caminaba hacia los dormitorios-"_vaya que tiene la mano pesada"-_

Mientras con Rem bol

La de cabello naranja caminaba desesperada por los pasillos de los dormitorios en los cuales algunos alumnos caminaban y platicaban la ídolo de cabello naranja solo caminaba con la mirada en el piso sin importarle nada…solo quería llegar a su cuarto y llorar lo más que pudiera…pero ella compartía habitación con Misuki eso sí sería un problema

Sin darse cuenta termino chocando con alguien…miro hacia arriba con gran temor…pero solo era Tainto

Al verla el chico de parche se preocupó ya que la menor tenía el rostro muy rojo, sus ojos tenían lágrimas las cuales amenazaban con salir y lo peor del caso temblaba

-Tainto… ¿Dónde estaban?…te buscamos todos-dijo con una sonrisa seductora pero esos trucos jamás funcionaron con el masoquista

-¿Rem bol?-la miro con duda mientras ella comenzaba a caminar

-te veo mañana-dijo por ultimo para después salir del lugar a caminata rápida

-"_no soy tonto…algo te pasa…Rem bol"- _pensaba mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia el dormitorio de Misuki y Rem bol

Al llegar a su habitación tenía una de sus manos cubriendo sus ojos los cuales solo querían derramar lágrimas y no parar 

-estaba preocupada-escucho la voz de su amiga y sonrío

-lose…siempre te preocupas por mi…Misu sabes me bañare…-apenas si termino la oración y entro al baño la peli zafiro estaba algo desconcertada por los actos de la chica de cabellos naranja…pero tenía cosas que hacer

-iré con Gakupo…aun no terminamos unos trabajos…regresare más tarde…Rem bol-miro la puerta del baño y la nombrada solo dio un "si" mientras la chica de zafiro salía de la habitación

Una vez que escucho que la chica de zafiro salió de la habitación logro sacar cada una de sus lágrimas…la mayoría de ellas era por temor pero la gran parte era…por repetir el pasado

Una vez que se sintió por fin calmada salió del baño y al salir se encontró con el chico masoquista que estaba tranquilamente recostado en la cama de la chica de zafiro

-¿Ta…in...to…que haces aquí?-dijo entre la sorpresa y el miedo mientras este solo se levantaba con gran pereza

-sabes que odio que las personas lloren…haci que ¿Por qué llorabas?-la miro mientras ella solo estaba preocupada

-no era…nada estoy bien…Tainto-sonrió pero el nombrado solo la tomo por los hombros

-si no me dices… ¡todos sabrán que te gusta Kainto!-dijo en tono infantil mientras la menos alta se sonrojaba

-¡TAINTO…NO!...eso es chantaje-lo miro pero este solo dio una pequeña sonrisa-bien-dijo nada satisfecha mientras el de parche se sentaba en la cama de la chica de zafiro-verás todo comenzó cuando….

Cuando Rem bol le termino de contar lo que paso solo pudo mirar el rostro molesto de Tainto ya que el siempre odio a los pervertidos…

-lo mato-se levantó y camino hacia la puerta

-¡TAINTO ESPERA!-lo llamo pero no respondía al contrario solo caminaba con velocidad hacia la salida de la habitación

Pero antes de salir se terminó encontrando con Misuki quien era acompañada por Gakupo…pero en lugar de disminuir su ira…solo aumento

Para la mala suerte del chico de cabello naranja su habitación estaba justo al lado de la de Misuki y Rem bol

Pero en lugar de tratar de calmarse solo imaginaba lo peor que le pudo pasar a la chica de cabello naranja y sin siquiera tocar solo abrió la puerta de una patada provocando que la escritura de Masato se arruinara y que Ren se despertara de su "siesta"

-tú…maldito… ¡PERVERTIDO!-grito molesto el de parche para después lanzarse sobre él y comenzar a golpear pero sus golpes fueron detenidos en seco por tres chicos

-Tainto-Onii…no lo hagas-Kainto miro al nombrado quien tenía una mano en el aire ya que era detenida por Akainto

-es malo pelear-sonrío Akainto mientras Gakupo trataba de tranquilizar al menor

-Tainto-san si te expulsan no veras a tus hermanos, a Misuki-sempai a las chicas…-pero antes de terminar su oración Tainto se levantó y camino hacia la puerta

-hacer que Tainto se enfade es fácil…no sé qué hiciste Ren…pero no lo hagas de nuevo porque si no lo logramos detener…morirás-dijo serio el chico de bufanda mientras caminaba hacia Rem bol

Una vez que ellos estaban fuera Masato miro a Ren quien solo estaba recostado en el piso

-¿Qué hiciste?-lo miro curioso

-nada-pero ambos sabían que aquella respuesta era falsa

_**Que tal les gusto haci para no morir por la duda pero EEEEEEEEN FIN espero que les haya gustado porque en el próximo estarán Icchigo, Itoki y León XD ya sabrán lo que tengo planeado les voy a decir vengan….¬¬ NEEEEE mejor se enteran para el próximo corto lo sé pero sin ideas lo dije al principio pero XD**_

_**Les mando MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS **_

_**Escritora fuera Paz XD **_


	6. ¡Otra vez tú!

_**¡HOLAAAAA! Damas y caballeros quienes siguen mi historia de Más que el destino….XD estoy muy contenta y a la vez triste DX tengo exámenes y pues será muy rara la vez que actualice muy seguido pero…TRANQUIL(A) S me escapare (como ahorita) del estudio y les dejare el cap. XD pero EEEEEN FIN DISFRUTAD XD aunque prometí Itoki, Icchigo y León termine haciendo un Itoki, Icchigo, León, Tokiya, Taranee y Kami…pero sin más otra vez DISFRUTAD**_

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(NA notas de la autora)

Capítulo 6. ¡Otra vez tú!

-¡TARANEE-SAN ERES MUY MALA!-era la décima vez que aquella oración se repetía por parte de la chica de cabello rojo

-¡ICCHIGO…MADURA!-seguidos de aquellas quejas por más de la chica de orbes color violeta

-¡BUAAAA!- pero lo que nunca espero fue que la única de los Origumo saliera corriendo mientras lloraba tierna y cómicamente

-¡ICCHIGO!-sin importarle que estuviera con pijama salió en busca de su amiga

Muchos de los chicos se quedan viendo a la chica de orbes color violeta ya que su pijama solo consistía en un pans negro, una blusa de tirantes blanca con rasgos violetas los cueles combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos y cabello

-¡NAYATSUKI…SAKURA!-logro visualizar a sus amigas y las llamo para saber sobre el paradero de su amiga pero para su mala suerte no sabían nada de ella

Seguía corriendo en busca de su amiga…sin duda sus pleitos cada día tenían menos sentido

Flash back.

-Taranee-san…dime que le paso a mis notas-miro la chica de cabello rojizo a la ojivioleta

-las tiene Kami-le dijo sin tomarle importancia ya que escuchaba música

-¡EEEEEH….! No me molesta prestarle mis notas a Kami-san pero… ¡PORQUE NO ME LAS PIDIO!-la miro alarmada mientras ella se quitaba los audífonos

-porque las necesitaba…haci que las tome de tu mochila y se las di-sonrió pero la pelirroja estaba molesta

-¡TARANEE-SAN ERES MUY MALA!-

Fin del flas back

Sin duda en parte era su culpa tal vez no debió darle las notas de Icchigo a Kami ya que también las usaría pero….escapar como de costumbre ya era algo molesto

Ya que la pelirroja teme estar sola y gracias a ello siempre están juntas ellas dos o con el resto de las chicas o los de la clase S/A pero si odia estar sola ¿Por qué siempre escapa de Taranee?

-"_debo de disculparme con Icchigo…debe de estar ahora mismo asustada…maldita sea…se acostumbró tanto a escapar de los problemas a tal grado que ni siquiera ella se da cuenta en los nuevos problemas en los que se mete"-_la única de los Ikonochi buscaba a su mejor amiga la cual era como su hermana pero entre más corría menos se daba cuenta de la situación

Cada paso, cada pensamiento mezclado era….un acercamiento más

Ya que termino chocando con alguien pero aunque parecería que caería lo único que sintió fue como unos brazos la atrapaban y acercaban al cuerpo del contrario

-¿eh?-miro para terminar encontrándose con un rostro muy familiar-¡TOKIYA!-al verlo se alejó rápidamente de él mientras él se mostraba frio y confundido

-de nada-dijo serio y la peli violeta oscuro se sorprendió-vaya que eres agradecida-

-…gracias…Tokiya-dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras se molestaba-has visto a Icchigo…mi amiga la pelirroja del otro día-lo miro seria y este solo negó

Miro a la peli violeta oscuro quien dejo ir un suspiro para después recargarse contra la pared

-pareces cansada-la miro y ella cerro los ojos

-la busque por todos lados…temo por Icchigo…es como mi hermana-dijo con tristeza para después ver como el mayor tomaba su mano-¡¿Qué haces?!-se sorprendió mientras este caminaba unos pasos antes que ella

-te voy a ayudar-siguió caminando mientras ella se sorprendía cada vez más

-y ¿Por qué lo arias…que ganarías con eso?-le dijo molesta mientras el caminaba aun tomándola por la mano

-nada…pero no me gusta ver que una bella dama este preocupada-al escucharlo se sorprendió y sonrojo ya que aquellas palabras le recordaban a cierto chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color con lentes

Mientras con Icchigo

La pelirroja estaba cerca del lago mirando el reflejo de la luna llena…era una vista hermosa pero se sentía algo culpable…tal vez no era su intención ya que Taranee estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kami por ello tal vez ni siquiera pensó en su amiga en cierta forma no era su culpa

-lo siento…Taranee….Ikonochi-dijo para sus adentros la única de los Origumo mientras se sentaba a la orilla del lago

Miro el reflejo de la luna en el lago esa imagen era hermosa pero en cierta forma recordaba cada cosa que quiso olvidar desde…aquel horrendo día

Sin darse cuenta la luna fue cubierta por las nubes y en mucho menos de lo que espero comenzó a llover ese día podía ir de mal en peor

-te enfermaras si sigues aquí-miro que un suéter la cubría y volteo la vista para encontrarse con Itoki Otoya

-Itoki-kun…merci-dijo apenada mientras el ídolo sonreía

-Taranee-sama te ha estado…parece preocupada…vamos-extendió su mano y ella la tomo

Ambos caminaron hacia los dormitorios y al llegar la ídolo de ojos violeta se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga y a disculparse y sin decir gracias o adiós de fueron

Al día siguiente

-lo siento mucho…Icchigo-san-se disculpó un chico de ojos y cabellos cafés quien usaba lentes y portaba el uniforme de Saíto

-no importa…Kami-kun después de todo Taranee-san lo hizo por…-pero su oración no fue completada ya que la nombrada le cubrió la boca mientras reía con nerviosismo

Todos en la clase S/A estaban tranquilos era muy pacifica la clase a excepción de Tainto quien miraba con gran odio a Ren quien estaba algo preocupado por su vida

-Tainto…tranquilo-los mellizos Sinecura miraban a su medio hermano quien no dejaba de mandar miradas asesinas al chico de cabello naranja

-saben que…odio a los pervertidos-miro a sus hermanos quien sonrieron con miedo hacia el masoquista

-¡MISUKI-SEMPAI!...te atrape-miraron el resto de la clase al chico de larga cabellera quien la tenía sostenida por una coleta

-no huía…Gakupo-chan-dijo sonrojada sorprendiendo a su compañeros

-¡KAWAII SEMPAI!-

-¡es tan linda!-

-vamos agrégueme también el Chan a mi Sempai-eran muchos de los comentarios de los chicos y chicas de la clase mientras que Tainto miraba lleno de odio a Gakupo

-Gaku-san luces muy bien…desde cuando usas coleta-sonrío Rem bol mientras el nombrado soltaba a Misuki

-sempai…me hizo la coleta cuando desperté verán…

Flash back.

-Gakupo-entro Misuki a la habitación de Gakupo quien terminaba de arreglar su mochila

-que pasa…sempai-la miro y ella saco un peine e instrumentos para peinados

-siéntate-

-¿Qué?-dijo confuso y ella lo empujo

-estas muy alto…siéntate-dijo autoritaria y el más alto se preocupo

-Yes my lady-dijo con voz temblorosa mientras la obedecía

Fin Del flash back

-pensé que se vería mejor haci-dijo seria y todos la miraban

-ya...veo-miraron los tres Sinecura a Gakupo quien lucía más apuesto de lo normal

-Gakupo…-Kainto se acercó al nombrado y lo abrazo-estas muy guapo-sonrió con ternura provocando que la chica de zafiro lo empujara lejos del alcance del chico de coleta

-empecemos las clases…eh…caballero Sinecura molesto a la señorita Hamimemashita verdad-sonrío el profesor y el nombrado solo dijo un "si"

Las clases eran tranquilas como de costumbre y al terminar como de costumbre todos miraban que la primera en salir siempre era Misuki seguida por su "mascota" Gakupo

Mientras que Icchigo y Taranee

-Icchigo espera…no te muevas-dijo seria y la nombrada sonrío

-tranquila estaré bien…Taranee-san-sonrío y la nombrada salió-_"desearía ser como…las demás…porque ellas sufrieron más que yo y siguen adelante mientras que yo…estoy estancada en el pasado"-_

-are….Icchi-san-León se acercó al lugar de la nombrada quien se sonrojo levemente al ver al lindo chico con aspecto angelical y gran parentesco al ídolo del PC (NA. Len XD)

-hola…León-san-sonrío tierna y él se sentó junto a su lugar

-deberías estar fuera no en el salón…Icchi-san-sonrío como de costumbre con ella

-si…es solo que…Taranee-san fue por el almuerzo…yo me quede-sonrío la futura ídolo y él sonrió-no ibas a estar con tu hermana Reían-lo miro algo seria y solo negó

-parece estar molesta y si me acerco me iría muy mal-dijo algo decaído para después regresar la vista a la pelirroja-escapaste otra vez de una discusión con Taranee-san…verdad-

-ehh...como lo sabes…León-san-dijo apenada mientras el rubio sonreía

-te conozco demasiado bien…además…todos de Saíto lo saben-la miro serio y ella se sonrojo-estas roja…lo siento-

-no es tu culpa...es solo…que...-miro al chico para después bajar la vista-iré a ver a Taranee-san-se levantó con rapidez sorprendido al rubio

-no quieres que te acompañe-

-no…gracias…León-san-lo miro por última vez para después salir del salón

Al salir Icchigo del salón se dirigió hacia los jardines aunque la pelirroja sabía que la chica de orbes color violeta estaría en la cafetería

-"_ya no quiero seguir con esto…ya no…solo quiero terminar con mi sufrimiento…porque tuve que vivir…después de…."-_cuando menos espero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas

Sin más se detuvo cerca del lago para comenzar a dejar caer sus lágrimas evitaba contenerlas solo las dejaba correr sin más solo se sentó en la banca que estaba cerca y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas para evitar que la miraran

-"_esa es…"-_un chico se acero a la única de los Origumo para tocar su hombro provocando que levantara la vista-Icchigo-san…estas bien-

La única de los Origumo al ver a Itoki se preocupó y solo seco sus lágrimas

-si lo estoy…gracias Itoki-kun-sonrío falsamente pero no funciono con el ídolo

-Icchigo-san…-pero antes de terminar la oración la pelirroja se levantó con gran velocidad y salió del alcance del chico de ojos rojos

-¡adiós Itoki-kun!-siguió su camino y al sentir que sus lágrimas regresaban comenzó a correr

Pero para su mala suerte termino tropezando y cayendo al piso

-¡Icchigo!-la miro alarmado y corrió en su dirección pera también para su mala suerte callo solo que sobre ella-¡Icchigo-san estas bien!-la miro y ella solo sonrío con falsedad

-si…pero…pesas-

-¿Icchigo?-ambos miraron para ver de quien era la voz pero al ver que era Taranee Ikonochi el pelirrojo se preocupó ya que la menor tenía un rostro el cual mostraba que….Itoki debía cavar su tumba

-¡TARANEE TODABIA NO….!-pero su oración fu cortada al ver lo que pasaba-Otoya ¿Qué haces?-

-ahh…no es lo que parece chicos es solo que…-pero antes de terminar su oración la chica de orbes color violeta termino lanzando al chico de cabellos rojizos

-Icchigo estaba tan preocupada…porque te fuiste del salón…no me imagino que hubiera pasado que bueno que León-kun te conoce-miro a su amiga con ternura pero después miro a Tokiya con odio-llévate a tu pervertido amigo lejos de nuestras vistas-

-no lo hare hasta que terminemos con lo que hablábamos-la miro serio y ella solo lo ignoro

-vámonos Icchigo-san-ayudo a su amiga a levantarse para comenzar a caminar

-¡Taranee!-pero Tokiya tomo de la mano a la ojivioleta provocando que se alejara de la pelirroja

-está muerto-dijo para sus adentros Icchigo-Itoki….escondámonos-tomo al pelirrojo y se colocaron tras un árbol para ver lo que pasaría

-¿Por qué nos escondemos Icchigo-san?-miro a la nombrada quien solo miraba a los futuros ídolos

-Tokiya…está muerto-

-¡eh!-

-suéltame-lo miro autoritaria mientras este no la soltaba

-no-dijo firme provocando que la ojivioleta tratara de soltarle un golpe el cual detuvo el peli oscuro-no servirá…Taranee-

-en ese caso-tomo por el saco al peli oscuro para tirarlo y que terminara sobre ella-atente a los consecuencias Tokiya-al decir esto Taranee grito asustando a Tokiya y al hacerlo en lo que menos se dio cuenta ya eran rodeados por estudiantes de Saotome y Saíto

-Tokiya-san…no me lastimes-decía con lágrimas la ojivioleta sorprendiendo al peli oscuro

-ya lo sabía-

-era un pervertido-

-trata de lastimar a una de las princesas del director-

-si la presidenta se entera van a rodar cabezas-era los comentarios y susurros que se escuchaban entre los alumnos de los colegios

-¡cual es el alboroto!...Taranee-cuando menos esperaron Tomoe apareció y al ver a Taranee se molestó con el chico de cabellos oscuros-tienes severos problemas…jovencito…..Taranee ve con Misuki-levanto al alumno y miro la nombrada

-si…director-miro al albino mientras los alumnos la rodeaban y ayudaban a levantarse

-¡pero esos es mentira!-Itoki miro a Icchigo quien camino en dirección de su amiga-¡Icchigo di la verdad!-

-lo siento….Itoki-kun pero es no es una escuela normal recuerda o sobrevives o eres comido-lo miro con tristeza para terminar siguiendo el juego-¡Taranee-san que te hizo!... ¿estás bien?-

-Icchigo-san-en menos de lo que esperaron la ojivioleta rompió en llanto

Al día siguiente

La clase S/A era tranquila para todos la mayoría miraba como el estudiante de larga cabellera platicaba alegre con la peliojizafiro quien solo leía un libro la mayoría pensaría que no lo escucha o evita pero quienes realmente la conocen saben que presta atención a cada una de sus palabras.

Mientras que Sakura, Nayatsuki, Icchigo y Rem bol estaban muy contentas hablando con los gemelos Sinecura, León y Kagame quienes como de costumbre eran muy alegres con las futuras ídolos

Pero por el contario de Tainto siempre rodeado de chicas quienes lo veían como el chico sufrido quien solo busca el amor verdadero y por ello se lastima

-estaba tan preocupado…Taranee-san-miro Kami a la ojivioleta quien estaba seria en su escritorio-que hubiera pasado si Tokiya o alguien decía la verdad…te sacarían de Saíto-

-tranquilo…Kami-san…a la única de los Ikonochi le tienen mucho respeto al igual que las demás familias…por ella no me pasara nada-sonrío al de lentes quien solo se alejó de ella-¿Kami?-

-mejor discúlpate…no me gustaría que…le pasara algo a Tokiya-chan-miro a la ojivioleta quien solo bajo la vista

Las horas escolares comenzaron las cuales eran tranquilas como era costumbre pero la ojivioleta se había dado cuenta que el peli oscuro no había asistido a las clase de la S/A las cuales aún seguían en pie

Mientras que los pelirrojos trataban de no decir la verdad para evitar que la ojivioleta fuera castigada

-ah…Icchigo-san debemos decirle-miro el pelirrojo a la peliojiroja

-no…Taranee-san ara lo correcto la conozco MUY bien tranquilo-sonrío y el pelirrojo no tuvo más que confiar en ella

Las horas escolares al dar fin los estudiantes se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones para descansar de aquel largo día

-Otoya-san…por favor-miro la chica de bellos ojos violeta al pelirrojo quien estaba sorprendido

-¡bien!-dijo animado y ella espero fuera de su habitación-¡Tokiya…voy a salir….Icchigo-san me ayudara con la tarea!-

-has lo que quieras-decía molesto y el salió

-¡listo!-sonrió y ella abrió la puerta para terminar encontrándose con Tokiya leyendo y dándole la espalda a la puerta

-que no ibas-

-no soy Otoya-san idiota-volteo para encontrase con la chica de bellos ojos

-¿Qué haces aquí…? Vienes a molestarme verdad-le dijo molesto y ella se acercó a él

-no…vine a disculparme-dijo apenada sorprendiendo al ídolo-no te sientas importante lo hice por Kami-san-

-el cuatro ojos-dijo burlón

-¡NO LO LLAMES HACI!...Kami-san es muy buena persona como para que lo insultes…no lo conoces y ya lo molestas tenía razón al no querer venir pero por Kami-san tuve que hacerlo… ¡IDIOTA!-dijo antes de irse pero fue detenido por el peli oscuro-¡suéltame tonto!-

-te gusta ese chico verdad-le dijo serio y ella se sonrojo-di en el blanco-

-y que….Kami-san me gusta y eso que…Nayatsuki, Icchigo, Misuki, Rem bol y Sakura lo saben no debe de ser sorpresa…es más que importa que me guste a ti te gusta Haruka-dijo molesta y este se sorprendió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-la miro serio y ella solo trato de soltarse

-no soy tonta es más ya debes de saber que….a Nayatsuki le gusta Kagame, a Sakura Akainto, a Rem bol Kainto, a Icchigo León y que… ¡Tainto esta perdidamente enamorado de Misuki pero ella solo está enamorada de Gakupo!-miro al ídolo molesta y este se sorprendió

-bueno…ya me lo dijiste-

-¿Qué no ya lo sabias?-lo miro algo preocupada y este negó

-ya me lo dijiste-

-"_soy la peor amiga del mundo le dije a un completo desconocido que mis amigas están enamoradas…lo peor del caso le dije de quienes…hay no si le dice a Tomoe les sacaran…no NOS sacaran….diablos y ahora que"-_pensaba preocupada la ojivioleta mientras se sonrojaba

-no le diré a nadie-soltó a la peli violeta oscuro quien se sorprendió-mientras tú no le digas a nadie de Hayato…-

-no le diré a nadie…dime solo por eso me seguías molesto-miro al ídolo quien se levanto

-si…no quería que les dijeras a todos que no tengo un hermano gemelo de nombre Hayato…o que les dijeras que era yo-la miro serio y ella sonrió

-tranquilo estará guardado tu secreto mientras nadie sepa a quien le gusta mis amigas-sonrió la de menor estatura

-tranquila-levanto su mano para acariciar el cabello de la ojivioleta y para también demostrar la diferencia de estaturas-sigo siendo más alto-

-cállate…es normal que seas más alto que yo-dijo con un leve puchero mientras el ídolo sonreía

-"_tal vez….no sea tan mala…pero en cierta forma es muy dulce"-_al escuchar sus pensamientos sacudió la cabeza y alejo su mano de la cabeza de la ídolo-bueno es tarde…-

-es cierto tengo que ir con Icchigo-san…adiós-camino en dirección de la puerta para después ver al ídolo-nos vemos en las clases Tokiya-san-y al decir esto salió con una sonrisa

-"_Tokiya-san….vaya que es muy extraña pero en cierta forma…que bueno que ya no somos enemigos"-_sonrió para sus adentros para después percatarse de que Itoki lo miraba

-ahh que hiciste con Taranee-sama que pareces tan feliz-sonrió con burla provocando que el peli oscuro lo mirara con frialdad-"_da miedo"-_

-nada-dijo serio para seguir con su lectura

_**Que tal les gusto XD o no les gusto DX hay me lo dicen en los Reviews recuerden que si algo me falto o no les gusto me lo dicen pero solo acepto comentarios constructivos XD los que no lo sean hare como si no existieran pero EEEEN FIN **_

_**Les mando ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! **__**u**__**3**__**u**_

_**Escritora fuera Paz XD **_


	7. Amo y ¿Neko?

_**Bueno pues ¡HOLAAAAAAAA! Hoy quise darles el cap. de este día XD y claro que ¡LAMENTO DE TODO CORAZÓN! Este ¡LAAAAAAAAAAARGOOOOOOOOOOOO! Retraso es solo que mis ideas estaban algo confusas debido a que se enredador con ciertos Fics extras que tengo y pues hasta que me decidí subirlo pero NEEEEE no están aquí para escuchar mi mala suerte haci que ¡COMENZAMOS!**_

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 7. Amo y ¿Neko?

Era un día nuevo en la escuela de formación de ídolos Saotome y también nuevo para la gran y lujosa academia Saíto ambas instituciones sin duda gracias a una idea descabellada de sus directores terminaron haciendo…algo que sin duda aria que ¡todos! Fueran enemigos

-muy bien-hablo el albino aprovechando que todos estaban mirando la "conferencia" que daba-elegiremos a 6 alumnos y alumnas quienes tendrán que hacer una competencia para saber quiénes son mejores si Saíto o Saotome-sonrío el albino

-los alumnos elegidos tendrán que obedecer las reglas al pie de la letra-río el director de Saotome con su clásico tono de voz

-sin más que decir pueden retirarse-sonrío cosa que hicieron los alumnos

-lo único bueno que ahora todos estarán en sus respectivas escuelas-sonrío Icchigo-después de todo los de Saotome ya no estarán en nuestras clases-

-es correcto-dijo seria la peli zafiro-pero eso no implica que nuestra guardia bajara tenemos que seguir esforzándonos si queremos ser ídolos-dijo con una mirada penetrante la cual solo asusto a sus amigas

-¡si sempai!-dijeron divertidas

-solo porque ya se les hizo costumbre agregarles el "san, chan, kun, sempai, sensei y dono" no quiere decir que me lo tienen que agregar-dijo seria y sin expresión alguna

-es que es divertido Misu-chan-sonrío la de lentes

Las alumnas y alumnos ya habían sido seleccionados solo que no podían decir quiénes eran

Tres días más tarde

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron todos los alumnos

-correcto los afortunados chicos tendrán que llevar a las lindas damas con esta hermosa correa a todos lados…si a la pareja que se le encuentre sin su acompañante ¡perderá y será sacado del instituto! Pero solo las llevaran los seleccionados por lo cual damas y caballeros compartirán habitación-rio el albino

-"_Tomoe es un verdadero idiota"-_era lo que todos los alumnos pensaban respecto al director de joven edad

-diré los seleccionados-sonrío mientras sacaba un papel-Y son… Misuki Hamimemashita, Rem bol Jinquerio, Sakura Kuruma, Nayatsuki Susumiya, Taranee Ikonochi e Icchigo Origumo-

-los chicos será-hablo Saotome-Masato Hijirikawa, Ren Jinguji, Syo Kurusu, Natsuki Shinomya, Tokiya Ichinose e Itoki Otoya-

En ese momento todos los alumnos estaban de boca abierta ya que: los Saíto no esperaban que las "princesas" de su director fueran lanzadas a la boca del lobo debido a que ellas ya estaban enamoradas de unos "alumnos desconocidos"

Mientras que los Saotome: solo estaban sorprendidos ante la decisión

-pueden retirarse-sonrío el albino cosa que todos hicieron menos los nombrados-Misuki y Masato tengan-y en ese momento comenzó a repartir los collares los cuales eran haci

Uno era azul con un bonito dije de copo de nieve el cual era de los peli azul, uno rojo con una pequeña guitarra era de los pelirrojos, uno naranja con una pequeña rosa era de los peli naranja, un violeta con un bonito corazón era de los peli negros, el amarillo con un pequeño animalito el cual resultaba tierno era para los de lentes y un rosa con una estrella era de los rubios

-¡TOMOE!-el nombrado miro como el medio hermano de los Sinecura era tratado de frenar por todos sus amigos ya que parecía ¡muy! Molesto y claro porque traía un cuchillo

-je, je Tainto-río nervioso al ver tan molesto al peli violeta-sabes que esto es por…

-¡MUERTE!-grito

-Tainto deja eso-dijo seria la peli zafiro cosa que hizo que el de parche se detuviera

-bien-dijo algo decaído-¡PERO! ¡Tomoe esto…ES UNA TONTERIA!-señalo a Misuki quien ya tenía el collar y era sujetada la cuerda por Masato-¡ese pervertido puede! Hacerle cosas malas a Misu-

-Misuki es ingenua pero se puede defender-sonrío-tranquilo ¡TODAS! Se saben defender en especial Rem bol-

-"_esto estará muy mal"-_pensó Saotome

-Misuki-sempai-el de cabello largo abrazo a la peli zafiro quien solo tuvo un leve sonrojo-cuídate mucho…sabes que eres muy especial para mí-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡Gaku…BESALA!-le grito Nayatsuki acompañada de Sakura

-chicas-se sonrojo el nombrado-cuídate-pero solo le dio un casto beso en la mejilla

-lento matador-río Rem bol

-Rem bol-la nombrada miro a Kainto quien la abrazo mientras esta solo se sonrojaba-te quiero cuídate-dio una pequeña sonrisa para que después ella le diera un casto beso en los labios

-también yo-

-bien…Rem bol cuídate…el playboy da miedo-miro a Ren quien solo lo miraba con gran odio-itekimas- (NA. nos vemos)

Y sin más que hacer solo se fueron pero ahora como le harían para dormir

-¡ANTES!-se frenaron todos-Masato domina en el cuarto de las chicas, Rem bol en el de Ren, Sakura con Syo, Natsuki con Nayatsuki…bueno viceversa entienden-asintieron-bien ¡nos vemos! Chicos cuando sean las clases llevaran a las chicas y regresaran por ellas el collar se queda a cuerda se va-

Al día siguiente

-Misuki…estas bien-Gakupo miraba a la nombrada quien trataba de quitarse aquel molesto collar

-me tratan como si fuera algún objeto de su propiedad…como quieres que me sienta Gakupo-chan-dijo seria tratando de quitarse aquel molesto collar

-lo…siento…-dijo apenado-¡dime! Como te fue anoche Masa-kun no te hizo nada verdad-dijo preocupado

-hacer ¿Qué?-

-algo malo-

-….no entiendo…-dijo confusa

-no te….bueno hizo algo-dijo más apenado

-¿eh?-

-¡NO TE VIOLO!-grito para después ponerse muy rojo y esconderse tras un libro-lo...siento-

-no…pero porque estas haci-dijo confusa

-por nada Misu…por nada-

-¡KAINTO!-la peli naranja se lanzó a abrazar al nombrado quien se sorprendió-¡ya no puedo más! Ese maldito playboy es un pervertido…me alegra que no seas como él-se froto contra el cuerpo del peli azul quien solo la miraba mientras las otras chicas se molestaban

-tranquila Rem bol…Kainto Sinecura está aquí-dijo lleno de orgullo

-sería más fácil que ese tal Ren te viole antes de que Kainto te defienda-hablo Tainto

-¡TAINTO…ESO ES FALSO!-se molestó el peli azul

-eres débil y escuálido que oportunidad tendrías con alguien quien por extraño que parezca es más alto que tú por un centímetro y algo más "corpulento"-dijo mientras jugaba con un pequeño cuchillo

-jajajajajaja le dijiste gordo-río el peli azul

-y extremadamente estúpido-susurro

-bueno alumnos…a sus…-el maestro miro las escenas más extrañas de toda su carrera en Saíto aunque siendo maestro de Saíto ya no había nada raro que se podría ver hay pero solo miro: Misuki tratando de quitarse el collar mientras Gakupo estaba completamente rojo y escondía su rostro en un libro, Kainto riendo a carcajadas mientras que Rem bol estaba abrazada a él, Sakura, Nayatsuki, Kagame y Akainto estaba algo pálido debido a que Natsuki les regalo unas galletas y al comerlas casi mueren, Taranee completamente aferrada al cuerpo del castaño de nombre Kami quien solo trataba de liberarse sin lastimar a su amiga ya que al parecer esta solo quería que Kami dejara su "aroma" en ella para que no la tocara Tokiya, Icchigo y León estaba…dormidos ya que al parecer Itoki estuvo despierto toda la noche hablando y en el caso de León le paso casi lo mismo solo que Tainto casi lo mata y por ello no durmió

-¡CHICOS Y CHICAS MIREN UN NEKO!-entro un peli negro ojirubí de nombre Sebastián sosteniendo una linda gata negra de ojos verdes-la llamare ¡LINDA!-y solo comenzó a girar en círculos mientras el profesor solo sonría

-¡CHICAS TENGO YAOI Y CHICOS TENGO YURI QUIEN SE SIENTE EN SUS LUGARES Y HAGA EL TRABAJO LE DARE LOS MEJORES HARD LEMON QUE EXISTEN!-miro el profesor al aula la cual estaba completamente callada y cada alumno en su lugar con libros y libretas en mano para saber que trabajo seria-"_hasta Misuki quiere yaoi"-_río-el trabajo será….

Después de una ¡largo! Periodo de clases todos terminaron sus debidos trabajos y tuvieron su recompensa las chicas leían yaoi y una que otra Yuri, los chicos leían Yuri pero ninguno leía yaoi

-¡KYAAAAA! No hay nada mejor que empezar el día leyendo yaoi no es haci Sakura-chan-sonrío la de lentes para mirar a su amiga quien asintió contenta mientras le mostraba el manga a su amigo Akainto quien al ver la primera escena hard se alejó corriendo del lugar de su amiga

-Misu-san… ¿Qué manga lees?-sonrío Sakura

-es un Dounjishi de Shizaya-dijo seria

-ya veo-sonrío-ahh ya es hora de irnos-dijo decaída

-¡NOOO! ¡NO QUIERO! Que Ren venga quiero estar con Kainto-la peli naranja se aferró al cuerpo de su amigo quien solo la abrazo

-tranquila es por nuestro bien…suerte ¿sí?-sonrío

-¡Linda, Linda~!-cantaba Sebastián

-ahora que los pienso Sebastián ¿Dónde la encontraste?-Misuki señalo a la gata

-venia de camino a la sala cuando cayó de un árbol, me pareció muy linda y ¡ES MÍA!-comenzó a abrazar a la gata sonriente

-pero…tiene un dije-señalo el cuello del animal

-solo un dije…porque mira-le mostro el collar-no tiene nombre, datos del dueño, NADA solo es un dije con forma de nota musical-dijo con un puchero

-bien quédatela pero…que no Rin es alérgico a los gato-

-¡claro que no!-

Y sin más que hacer solo caminaron todos en dirección de la salida de la institución

-Rem bol-la nombrada miro al peli naranja quien mantenía una sonrisa pícara mientras movía la cuerda del collar

-¡NOOOOO!-dijo antes de que se la llevara

-nos vemos mañana Rem bol-chan-le dijo Nayatsuki

-¡EL PERVERTIDO ME VIOLARAAAA!-grito asustada mientras era literalmente arrastrada por el peli naranja

-claro que si-dijo Misuki

-¿nos vamos?-Masato miro a Misuki quien se limitó a hablar para solo asentir-bien-

-adiós Gakupo-chan-se acercó al nombrado para colocarse de puntitas y darle un casto beso en la mejilla ya que había sido jalada por Masato para que se alejara

-vámonos-se limitó a mirarla para caminar-_" ¿Por qué me moleste cuando lo beso? Bueno admito que Misuki es muy linda pero… ¿Por qué tenía que besarlo? Acaso ¿son novios?...no, no es posible ¡pero porque me moleste cuando lo beso! Dios mi cabeza es un lió"-_

_-"pero ¿Qué le pasa? No tenía derecho a jalarme…me dolió"-_la peli zafiro se detuvo para acariciar su cuello el cual le había lastimado el collar-Masato-llamo al mayor-me dolió-el peli azul miro a la peli zafiro quien daba pequeñas carisias a su cuello debido a que le había lastimado

-"_fue su culpa…quien le dijo que…"-_miro a la de menor estatura y sintió una punzada en el pecho al saber que la había lastimado-"_no ara mal…."-_se acercó a la menor para dale un pequeño beso en el cuello cosa que la sorprendió-haci no te dolerá-dijo apenado y comenzó a caminar para que la menor lo siguiera

-te la van a quitar Gaku… ¡DATE PRISA Y NO LA DEJES!-le grito Nayatsuki mientras caminaba con Natsuki

-"_pero yo ya amo a alguien más…ahh que are todos piensan que Misuki-sempai y yo somos algo más que amigos…pero pronto todo acabara ¿no?"-_y sin mucho que hacer cada uno se dirigió a su habitación

_**Espero que les haya gustado porque esto era parte del próximo cap. veamos que aran los chicos para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos XD en el siguiente sabrán que pasara con las chicas y sus nuevos "amos" XD bueno sin más que hacer les mando**_

_**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera PAZ XD **_


End file.
